scribblefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Scribblenauts Wiki
Scribblenauts Wiki Discussion PLEASE READ EVERYTHING ON THE FRONT PAGE BEFORE CREATING A NEW PAGE A note to level editors Please, please, please read the Formatting Tips page first! It's awesome to get all of these solutions, thank you! But, please use the common formatting to include links properly! AlephErsatz 04:08, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Wish I could help out more this week! I am swamped with extra freelance work and my sister is about to give birth to my third nephew! I won't be able to add much this week, but shortly after that I am getting my new pc and will be able to make ZOMB LIGHTNING FAST edits :) --Hawkian 22:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) 9/27/09 AM Minor Update Just a couple quick things: *DeadPixel has completed the Merits page! All hail! *The Objects page now has a handy expandable/collapsible tree at the top, if you're curious how our object categories are actually organized. Have a look, maybe you'll have some ideas for categories we should add. *We're up to over 440 objects now. I'm blown away. In theory we're like 1/50th of the way toward completely mapping out Objectnaut :D *The Scribblenauts page becomes truly more and more righteous every time I look at it. Keep up the good work. *Admins, if there's anything else going on I missed, please add it here. =P --Hawkian 07:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) 9/24/09 3:21 AM Update of Intensity and Jubilanceration Scribblers, ho! As AlephErsatz noted on the home page news, we have already gone well past 200 objects documented, a more than double of the number in less than 3 days. Special thanks to all our administrators and especially to all of the new contributors that made their new edits today. You guys rule! Keep em coming! Things are looking more and more like a true gaming wiki every day, and new features and changes will make it look even better. I have a couple of notes on some things- sorry I haven't been able to do much work myself, I have been working 15 hour days since Tues :( Gotta make that $$! Objectnaut I know that having only 250 out of 22,000+ objects seems particularly futile, like maybe this will be the most incomplete Wiki ever no matter how hard we ever try. But there are a couple things to remember that might make you feel better: *'REDIRECTS'. I put a note about this on the formatting tips page, but perhaps it should also go somewhere else. Admins? So, there are 22,000+ words in Objectnaut, but some of them, for better or for worse, link to the same database entry. For these two words, we will only have one page. Make the main page whichever word seems the most basic, and if you add any synonyms to it, make a redirect page for each- but don't forget to tag the redirect page itself with the Objects category, for our master list. NOTE: Some items do have the same art asset but different in-game properties. Just be sure the objects are exactly the same before calling it a "synonym." *This wiki's objects list will be unavoidably biased toward the fucking awesome. I don't mean this to be a boastful phrase- what I mean is that, we don't have a page yet for table despite my using one right one and just about everyone has in their home, but we do have pages for hovertank and proton pack, neither of which actually exist. What this translates to is that, though we might not have every object in the game, the ones we DO have will be largely ones that people will want to try and have fun reading about. Though that's not to say we shouldn't have a page for table, which brings me too... *'REDLINKS'. Making a redlink (a wikilink to a page that doesn't exist) seems like the equivalent of making a broken link in HTML. But it is much, much more than that. Clicking on one immediately enables you to make the page yourself, and more importantly, just creating one places the page on the list, which, if you're not sure how to contribute but want to help out, is the BEST place to start. It's on the bottom right of the left navigation as well. So- making a link to another object page, even if you don't know if it exists- is ALWAYS a good idea and helps the rest of the wiki out. Other Special Pages I Just Discovered Wikia provides some cool auto-generated pages besides Wanted Pages. If you're interested in editing some existing pages to make them better rather than making new ones: * consists of pages that have no wikilinks on them at all. If the page is for an Object, this is WRONG, WRONG, WRONG. At the absolute least, the object's type should be a link- this will take the user to the appropriate category page if they want to see more of that type. * - you've probably seen the "This page is a stub" tag on a page before, but this awesome automatically generated list has a ton of pages that are stubs that aren't necessarily marked as such. Some of them are missing templates, some images, and some both! Also: * - for purposes of epicness, you can see how many unique pages we have, how many content pages, how many users have made recent edits, and general stuff that shows how cool we are. Custom Skin Most of the big gaming wikis have custom skins with unique colors. I am thinking about implementing one but would like some input on how it should look, what colors to use, etc. See this list for some ideas: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Examples_of_customized_Monaco_skins Of those, the only one that stands out to me as a maybe-something-like-it is the Worldwide Trams one (albeit without the piss-ugly left navigation image). Google PageRank We are the One True ScribbleWiki. Unfortunately, due to the linear flow of time, our Google PageRank doesn't agree. A search for "Scribblenauts Wiki" returns wikipedia first (of course) and then the Other Scribblenauts Wiki, which is largely abandoned, and despite being started in June of 2008 (???), it currently has 591 total articles to our 1,500+ and counting in the two weeks or so since the game came out. We aren't even on the first page. Even this epically lame strategywiki: http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Scribblenauts is ahead of us. *This is because Google rankings work based on how many people across the whole internet link TO our site. So... get the fuck out there and link! I am doing what I can but honestly, pagerank's algorithm cares a lot more about multiple links from the same site than single links from a bunch of different sites. Facebook, Twitter, Myspace, Youtube, your person websites, forums, anywhere you can think of. It's time to rise to the top! I don't doubt that we can do it with a little effort. Haetae Have you guys SEEN this dude yet? I think he currently holds the spot of my #1 favorite Scribblenauts item. Anyway, that's all. NEED. SLEEP. --Hawkian 08:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Archive Updates, Will Be Purged Soon NPC Template *Template:NPC All you have to do is include the lines that you know about and leave out the ones you don't. Check out Vampire for an example. Also, fellow scribblers, we are rapidly closing in on 200 objects in our database. Rock onward! For Aiur! --Hawkian 20:30, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Large and Shiny Update 9/21 Greetings Scribblers! Things are really picking up around here! Please see formatting tips if you'd like to contribute. First of all, a big thanks to Aleph for majorly cleaning up and awesomeifying the object and level templates. The level template now auto-inserts the world name and a difficulty stars image, all you have to enter is the name! Please reread the template pages to see how to insert any future templates, they are much clearer and easier now all-in-all. *Template:Object *Template:Level Check out Puzzle 1-3 for an example of how tight the new level template looks! Based on the great suggestions of Daharkhmeiji and Offperception, I am making a template for NPC pages as they have the most complex AI. They still get an Object template with image as they are summonable objects like everything else, but under your description text you will also be able to insert the NPC template with their fears, things they guard, etc.; It will be based off of the setup on Vampire but I am making some formatting tweaks to it . Also, we now have a Store and Merits page that are each off to an extremely good start. I've started to insert little thumbnails of the appropriate image for avatars on the Store page (make it 50% width of the original), and DeadPixel has been doing a godly job uploading merit images for that page. Finally, one of the changes to the Object template means everything that gets the template is autoadded to the Object category! It is based on a queue, so it doesn't update automatically, but that category page is already up to 123 object as of my last check! Guys, we're already 1/2200th of the way there! ;) Also, thank you to all those that have been creating the " ." I love seeing things get crossed off that list. Making those, level pages, and updating object pages that don't have the template or are missing an image (if you can take screenshots) are currently the best things you can do for the wiki. You guys rock! Keep on keepin' on! I have a ton of part-time work to do after I get off my job tonight (blech), but I pledge to get the NPC template implemented at least. --Hawkian 18:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Templates Update 9/20 The template pages have instructions and are very helpful. I just realized why so many people have been having trouble pasting our templates- you need to be in Wikitext mode (not the rich text editor, the regular code editor) to paste it! I have been on Google Chrome, which can't run the rich text editor, so I had no idea this was happening. Hope this helps! *'You MUST be in Wikitext mode to paste this code! Click the black box in the upper right of the editor (or use Google Chrome)!' The templates are (reproduced from below): *Template:Level *Template:Object An object's "Type" (row 2) should be the highest-level category to which it belongs (besides Aquatic and/or Flight), and you can even make it a link. See Chloroform. This way people can easily see other items of the same type when checking out an object. I have added this info to the template doc as well. These templates both conveniently add the Levels and Objects templates respectively now, so you don't have to do this manually. Based on Nmaster's totally awesome Merits page, I am scrapping the Merits template. If you want to add a Merit, make a page for it that redirects to the Merits page and add the image to that page. Eventually I'll add a table of contents with target links for it. Please use these, as they go a long way toward making things more organized and making cleanup easier. If you need help, please post here or on my talk page, don't hesitate to ask anything at all.--Hawkian 03:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Now with chat! If you contribute here, go to the top right, click More, click Manage Widgets, and add the Shout Box. Now we can chat while we wiki! --Hawkian 23:45, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Massive Update 9/18 Good afternoon, Scribblers! Well, I'll be damned. It's starting to look like a real Wiki around here! First of all, special thanks to Elixiru and Nmaster, they are radidly matching or outpacing me in terms of contributions to this Wiki. Keep it up! If you're new, please see the Scribblenauts page. Last night and this morning the Wiki got a major overhaul. The first thing you'll notice is the new left navbar, which is much more wikish now. I have also added quite a few categories now that we also have subcategories. The Objects category should be applied to every summonable object's page. Similarly, every level gets the Levels category. Here is the basic category structure (not all of these are made yet, but it'll give you an idea of the skeleton: *Levels *Merits *Objects **Aquatic **Buildings **Containers **Creatures ***Animals ***Dinosaurs ***Fictional creatures ***Mounts **Food **Flight **Memes **NPCs ***Deities ***Famous people ***Occupations **Tools **Usable items **Vegetation **Vehicles ***Mobile firepower **Weapons ***Explosives ***Melee weapons ***Projectile weapons ***WMDs **Wearable items *Tips *Worlds **World 0 **World 1 **World 2 **World 3 **World 4 **World 5 **World 6 **World 7 **World 8 **World 9 **World 10 For the most part, this skeletal structure is recreated on the left nav, with the following exceptions: *All vegetation redirects to Bit-X's totally awesome Vegetation page. These redirect pages should still be given "Object" and "Vegetation" categories for completeness. *While Aquatic and Flight are top level categories, they are under a generic Movement container in the nav, which links to a nice disambiguationy page. *The left nav will not link to the Worlds category pages at all, but to appealing "landing" pages with a description of the world and table of all the levels in the world. See World 1 for an example. *A few pages that aren't concerned at all with categories have been placed under "other," such as Glitches and Avatars. *'Guys, feel free to leave suggestions about the left nav or the category structure below!' Now onto the templates: These have been cleaned up a bit. Here they are again: *Template:Level *Template:Object An object's "Type" (row 2) should be the highest-level category to which it belongs (besides Aquatic and/or Flight, and you can even make it a link. See Choloroform. This way people can easily see other items of the same type when checking out an object. I have added this info to the template doc as well. *Template:Merit Please use these, as they go a long way toward making things more organized and making cleanup easier. If you need help, please post here or on my talk page, don't hesitate to ask anything at all. For the time being, I'm going to take it upon myself to just comb through existing pages and clean up formatting/add categories/add pics rather than making any new ones, so that we can be sure the wiki is consistent. Then after that it will be much easier for the new pages to follow the standard set by good pages like Steak and Lolwut. I think that's all for now. Sorry this was such a long one. Keep on Scribblin'! --Hawkian 19:05, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions #Remove "Awesome" category. Not concrete enough. #Put EVERYTHING summonable via notebook under one category. "Scribbles"? #Create a few large categories such as "Creatures", "People", and "Objects" and make everything else a subcategory. #Categories should be as based on the Scribblenauts engine categories as possible. Merits are the easiest window into the database's categorization (i.e. if you use something and get the "No Weapons" merit, then obviously it shouldn't be in the "Weapons" category). 1-4: --Nmaster64 05:17, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Comments/Thanks Just wanted to thank everyone contributing to this wiki and the NeoGAF threadhttp://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=373314, it's an absolute blast reading through it. Combing through everybody's discoveries and revelations is almost more fun than the game itself. Keep scribblin' GAFers! --Nmaster64 05:17, September 18, 2009 (UTC) categories i have some suggestions for the categories: * digging tools (digger, shovel, spade, pickaxe, jackhammer) * ropelikes (vine, rope, cable, chain, zone, power line, hose) * gluelikes (glue, web, tape, gum) * diving (diving suit, wetsuit, snorkel, rebreather, diving bell, fins (clothing), diving helmet, scuba) * taming (cupid bow, mind control device, cupid) ** putting sth./so. to sleep (feeding an animal three times, chloroform, bromide, poison) * sickening (bacteria, germs, flu) – Flying-sheep 19:12, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! These are good ideas in general, though I'm not sure that sickening is necessary, and all the items you mentioned for "diving" should just get the Aquatic category instead. :*Category:Ropelikes, Category:Gluelikes (unless anybody comes up with better names) and Category:Digging tools should be subcategories of Tools. :*Category:Taming should be a direct subcategory of Objects, since it spans multiple types (Weapons, usable items, NPCs) : – Hawkian ::i agree, i wanted them to be tools-subcategories, anyway, i just forgot to say it. ::sickening should be renamed to stopping or sth., since it is useful to get past objects you mustn’t kill/destroy. ::putting sth to sleep/lulling is the same as sickening or freezing (via magic or freeze ray), except things ae friendly afterwards (so all objects which freeze, sicken or lull sth. should be in one category, the lulling ones in the taming-cateory, too) ::– Flying-sheep 19:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Is there any way we can get subcategories under vehicles: Ground, Air, and Sea for example. There aren't enough nautical vehicles (any?) on the wiki because I think the movement:aquatic and vehicle categories get confusing. Also having Ground, Air, and Sea would allow for overlaps like Sea Plane Affeinvasion 03:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) *I definitely see where you're coming from. The problem is, the Flight category, the air counterpart to aquatic, is already pretty fleshed out. I think having multiple categories, even if they aren't subcategories, can usually handle this. For example, Sea plane would get Vehicles, Aquatic, and Flight. However, I can also understand the appeal of having a Ground vehicles, Air vehicles, and Sea vehicles. I just also want a category that has all items- vehicle or not- that assist with air movement, and a similar one for water. I guess we could have all five- making the Air, Ground, and Sea vehicles subcategories would make it potentially easier to narrow down the kind of vehicle that you wanted to look at, but then I think that Hovercraft for example would need Vehicles, Aquatic, Land vehicles and Sea Vehicles, whereas Sea plane would need a whopping Vehicles, Aquatic, Flight, Sea vehicles, Air vehicles, and, depending on how it handled, possibly Land vehicles. That seems a bit extreme. I'll have to think about this one, but if you have any further suggestions please post them here! --Hawkian 04:51, September 24, 2009 (UTC) screenshot update please use transparency and the original image-size for every single-object-image i updated the screenshot-page and object-template accordingly. The new Guidelines: * every image uploaded as is is in the database of the game, that is: **in original size **with transparent background **shadows have the color #000 (black) and 25% opacity * images are sized up in-place: 48px if image-name.png is 24 pixels wide. it makes sense, trust me. – Flying-sheep 20:47, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Creatures vs. NPCs Recently I've been seeing some back and forth between the creaturesand NPC categories (like centaur and witch). I think we should make a test to determine if an object is one or the other. If an object can hold another object it is an NPC (like the centaur); if it cannot hold an item then it should be a creature. Does this seem reasonable to everyone? Also in this case I think Monsters under NPCs should be "fictional characters" or something of the sort to allow for the centaur and the like. Also I think famous people should include any named character like the developers. --Affeinvasion 00:03, September 26, 2009 (UTC) *"If an object can hold another object it is an NPC (like the centaur); if it cannot hold an item then it should be a creature." This is EXACTLY the test I have been using to determine this. There is ONE (known) exception: the elephant. But it's obviously a creature. :P But yes, everybody please follow this rule- an alien, though freaky, is an NPC. A Mecha, though humanoid and maybe not even alive, is a Creature as far as Objectnaut is concerned.--Hawkian 01:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) * Is there any hostile creature that attacks its own kind? I was wondering because of the descriptions that say "attacks all but the same monster". --Affeinvasion 23:50, September 26, 2009 (UTC) **With creatures I'm not sure. I know two berzerkers will definitely go after each other, but Creature and NPC AI may be different.--Hawkian 02:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) **Edys and different types of spiders will attack their own kind. Blackadder-XB 03:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ***=D There you go. I love this wiki. --Hawkian 04:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Missing item section? Should there be a list of items that don't violate any of the rules, yet are still missing in scribblenauts? For example, I can't summon a chainball or a lodestone. The only problem is that the list is theoretically limitless unless you clearly specify that the items have to follow the rules (no copyrighted, no proper names, and so). Another thing I would like to point out is that light-emit diode summons a handgun for some obscure reason, but I don't know if I should write that one on the weapons section or on the glitch section. This game rules. 21:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) *I'd be happy with a list as you described. It'd just be a simple page with a bunch of words in a numbered list, perhaps Missing items? As for your question about "diode"- it's because anything with "Diode" in it (even just diode) summons a Diode-pumped solid-state laser, or DPSS. Which is strange, because there are all kinds of diodes, but awesome because they included DPSS as a weapon. :P To answer your question, you should make a page for Diode-pumped solid-state laser, make its type Weapon and add the Weapons and projectile weapons categories, and redirect all the names we mentioned above to that one page. Maybe include a mention in the text of how entering " diode" will also summon this object.--Hawkian 22:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Screenshots I own Scribblenauts. I paid $30 for it. I want to help contribute screenshots to this wiki. Therefore, I want to run it in an emulator. I run Mac OS X. The current best DS emulator for Mac, DesMuME, doesn't support Scribblenauts. However, there are "reports" of people getting it to work with some sort of patch. Can anyone help? SFT | Talk 00:01, October 6, 2009 (UTC) *I'm sorry but I know nothing of Macs! I know this is a heartless suggestion, but can you run Parallels or install a small Boot Camp Windows partition? no$gba + no$zoomer + Keyboardnauts = heaven (you can TYPE ON YOUR KEYBOARD TO ENTER WORDS.)--Hawkian 04:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Two choices I think that pages like Pilot, where it gives options to what type of pilot you want, should be a special category for them, prehaps something like object disambiguation or something Kingcjc 15:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, that's not a bad idea. If you'd like, add the "Object disambiguation" category to pages like Pilot and Maxwell (and if you could reformat Pilot so that it's like Maxwell, that'd be amazing as well ;)) --Hawkian 16:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) The "Other Scribblenauts Wiki" Hi, I'm the admin at the other Scribblenauts wiki. Man, can these wikis be so different. While this wiki covers only objects but has actual templates, the other wiki manages most levels too, but lacks a common template. Personally, both of these wikis together just doesn't fully seem right. Maybe one expands as a walkthrough, while the other covers the Objectnaut or... I dunno. Someone reply on my talk page.Psychicken17 22:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC)